1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to management applications managing a shared infrastructure in a computing environment and more particularly to efficiently relating adjacent management applications, of different disciplines, managing a shared infrastructure by identifying only the optimal resources and relationships between resources needed to build linkage between the management applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many complex computing environments, different teams will manage different disciplines of resources within the complex computing environment. For example, one team manages the server infrastructure, another team manages the application infrastructure, another team manages the storage infrastructure, and another team manages the network infrastructure, where servers, application, storage, and networks each represent a different discipline. Each management team manages a selection of resources using discipline-specific tools and management applications.
Within the complex computing environment, the different disciplines of resources are interrelated, therefore, effective management of adjacent disciplines requires establishing linkages between the teams and each team's management applications. In one example, a virtualized network switch that runs on a server is visible to both a server management application and an adjacent network management application, therefore for effective management of the visible virtualized network switch, a linkage identifying the virtualized network switch needs to be established between the server management application and the network management application.